Avatar: Aang's legend continues
by winter08
Summary: What happened after the 100 year was over? What happen to the gaang? Did they fall apart as friends or did their friendships only grow stronger? Aang's journey as the avatar continues. Kaatang! A bit of Tokka!


**This leaves off a year after the search part 3. though it is readable if you never read any of the promise part or and of the search. re-make of an old story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender.**

**Uploading Date: March 17, 2014**

_**Enjoy!****  
**_

* * *

He can't believe it has been three years since the war ended. Just yesterday he remembers the Harmony Restoration Movement failed as the earth king and the fire lord tried fighting a war over it. Even the idea of Zuko's mom still confuses Aang but doesn't want ask Zuko more about it. The fact that 100 years ago the fire nation colonies everyone hated was now a great new society forming.

Though everyone seemed so happy and so comfortable where they are, Aang didn't. He just wanted everything the way it used to be. Where he would be taught by Gyatso and the other munks. Even roaming the world seems better than here. Katara and Sokka seem so happy rebuilding the Southern tribe, Toph is loving her new job as a metal teacher, and even Zuko seems decently happy as the Firelord. _Why am I so lost, _Aang thought to himself.

"Aang?" He heard a voice from behind him.

"Katara!"He was so happy he leaped up and ran over to his girlfriend and kissed her right on her lips. It's been about three month since he saw her, "how is the southern tribe?" He said letting go of the tight hug.

"It was really great to see everyone with so much hope again. All these people are coming from the Northern Tribe to start new lives without their stupid rules." He said brushing aside her hair loopies. It was so nice to see her hair loopies back in, it reminded Aang of the old times.

"Who knew so many people were having troubles up there."

"I know! It's great to see I am not the only water bender from the southern tribe anymore." She said it with so much light in her eyes she was so happy. "How has the colonies been?" He noticed her looking at the papers behind him.

Aang brush his hand up scrambling the papers around. "It's really, uh, great." I said with a laugh. I flicked my hand up air bending the papers around the room, some blowing out the window. "What are you hiding, Aang!" He knew she would notice, "and don't even think I didn't notice because I am not blind!" She said struggling being strict.

I turned around smirking at her, "what papers?" I said fake laughing, continuing to blow them put the window.

She look at me with a straight face tapping her fingers. "I know you." He wrapped his arms around her, making her blush.

Aang looked down at Katara, since he was about 4 inches taller than her now. "I'm sorry it's just..." Pausing, he tried to find the right words,"it's just colony plans."

"I know it's tough. Do you think Ba Sing Sai started out being easy?" She said referring to the giant city in the Earth kingdom. She grabbed Aang's hand, "lets go see Sokka, he's outside."

Suddenly something popped in Aang's brain. "Uh, Katara I gotta tell you something." She knew about the Zuko situation and she knew about Mai and Zuko's first breakup and getting back together and then their second breakup, but did she know about Sokka and Suki's breakup. "Last week when Suki and Zuko visited,"

"Wait, they were _together?"_

"No, no-no-no, I mean I don't , um, anyway Suki broke up with Sokka." He said hoping for a simple reaction.

Surprisingly, she seemed calm. "That isn't really out of the water surprising." I laughed at her _out of the water _statement. "They seemed latetly distant."

"It seems like everything is falling apart," Aang said then stopped after seeing Sokka corverd in Appa's saliva. He had his new sword in his hand that was made of pure silver. "Sokka!" He yelled letting go of Katara's hand running to Sokka. They were about to hug but then they awkwardly backed away from each other.

Sokka held his hand out to shake it with Aang. "Psh, boys. Just hug!" Katara yelled out from behind them. The hugged each other for no more than 3 seconds.

It was weird because Sokka is 19 now and Aang is only 16 but it didn't matter because they were best friends no matter what. Same with Zuko and that his is 20, it's just weird how everyone is getting so old.

"So did your build you city yet?" He said. "Just remember I want a statue of me in the middle of everything with a sword and and boomerang. That's all I want!" He laughed missing his pointless jokes.

"Appa!" Aang yelled. He finally noticed the giant bison behind Sokka. Aang missed him so much. Appa was busy flying Katara and Sokka to the Southern Water Tribe, while was stuck here being the avatar. "So far the only city we are building is nothing, no one wants a change."

"Yeah Yeah, so any Adventure today?" Sokka said.

"Actually I do." Aang said with the perfect idea in his head. They climbed on top of Appa, "now I know you guys were just on a long trip to get back here I want to go somewhere special."

"Another one of Aang's famous mystery trip. Can't wait!" Sokka said sharpening his new boomerang.

"Yip Yip!" Aang yelled, as Appa lifted up into the air.

"You know up at the south pole-" Sokka started to say when Katara interrupted.

"You mean down?" Katara said.

"Yeah yeah," Sokka said. It was weird seeing him since he was growing his hair out a bit. "So I was helping building more igloos for all the new people coming and Bam! They all fell down. There was a girl who just knocked everything down with her water bending! I was like 'What are you doing?' She was all I am fixing you sad-looking houses."

The hand movements he was making was funny and the expression just made it so funny. "Then she built these building of ice, and it was awesome. There were so many new and _big _houses made of ice!"

"The houses were just so beautiful and the way the looked in the early morning when the sun rises is so gorgeous." Katara said with the same look in her blue eyes as she did before.

"I think one day, you should go down and see it Aang." Sokka said searching his bag for food.

"Maybe, but we have somewhere special to go first." Aang said.

Hours after conversation about Aang's time in the colonies, they were getting closer.

"All the adventures I've been on with new people. I met a boy with a mother from the fire nation and earth kingdom and a father from the water tribe, it's so cool!" Aang said. He look down and saw a familiar school with a very familiar person.

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon as possible. Review please :)**


End file.
